


The Finest Clothes Beneath

by janne_d



Series: Under the Uniform [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clothing Kink, Genderfuck, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the memorable day when he'd discovered that John Sheppard (a) sometimes liked to wear woman's panties and (b) was not at all averse to having sex with Rodney (and God, but those discoveries were becoming the most fulfilling of Rodney's life, despite all the scientific advances he'd also made) Rodney had possessed a sex life that would be the envy of any man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finest Clothes Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Naked Under These Clothes' for torakowalski. Many thanks to buzzylittleb for the beta.

Rodney McKay wasn't a man who usually admitted to making mistakes – not that he usually made any to admit to, so to be fair it was maybe just lack of practice – but in this case he was happy to concede that he'd taken his creativity a little too far.

Ever since the memorable day when he'd discovered that John Sheppard (a) sometimes liked to wear woman's panties and (b) was not at all averse to having sex with Rodney (and God, but those discoveries were becoming the most fulfilling of Rodney's life, despite all the scientific advances he'd also made) Rodney had possessed a sex life that would be the envy of any man. Well, any gay, slightly kinky man, though even a straighter than straight man would probably envy the amount of sex if not the style. He and John were at it like the proverbial bunnies and besides being hot, John was great in bed and just as much fun out of it as ever.

There had been no need for Rodney to mess with such a winning formula, but he'd just had to get curious and experiment and that had landed him in this mess. Being tortured within an inch of his life, and it was all Rodney's own fault.

On the face of it, everything was normal. He and John were sitting in the deadly dull overview meeting where the department heads made presentations to Elizabeth like they did every fortnight. There was nothing to indicate why Rodney was sweating under his clothes and trying desperately to keep his breathing under control and not give away the fact he was ridiculously turned on.

But that was just the surface. Underneath…

Rodney had found them in John's drawer the previous night, the black panties that had started the whole thing off. John hadn't worn them since as far as Rodney knew, and though the image of John in them was still one of the hottest things Rodney had ever seen, they'd been so busy having sex in every possible way that he hadn't missed them. They hadn't ever talked about John wearing them either, though that was hardly a surprise considering John had to be pushed, prodded and persuaded into talking about anything vaguely personal, but Rodney had been curious.

It had taken several minutes of Rodney asking questions and John mumbling and going red, plus an extremely good blow job that had melted John into compliance, but he'd finally admitted that he liked the illicitness of wearing them out in public as well as the feel of them on his skin.

The idea that John had possibly been wearing them around Atlantis on other occasions before he'd been caught out by a ritual sauna had taken Rodney's breath away and that was when he'd had his brainwave.

"How about wearing them in public with someone knowing?" he'd asked, stroking the lace on the top slowly through his fingers. John had frozen for a moment, just staring at Rodney's hands and then he'd rolled over and kissed Rodney and somewhere in the ensuing very hot sex Rodney had lost track of the panties and forgotten that John had never answered the question.

John had showed up for breakfast late and Rodney hadn't thought anything of it, but he had noticed after a bit that John was a little flushed and drawling his answers even more than usual, like he was having to think hard about the words. Rodney had thought he was sick to start with, but then he finished his coffee and woke up a bit more and the realisation had hit him like a Wraith stunner, only in a sexy way.

"Oh my God," he'd said, "are you wearing…?" and when John flushed and nodded, Rodney had gone light-headed from the sudden rush of blood into his pants and had nearly dropped his coffee cup. He'd been relieved that Ronon and Teyla had already gone because they'd probably have questioned his sudden inability to talk and he couldn't have managed much beyond "gurrgh" in answer.

Walking to the meeting afterwards had been a nightmare. Rodney hadn't been able to help dropping back a little to watch John's ass and picture it in just the panties and he'd nearly walked into a wall and had to think of lemon meringue pie to get his erection to back off enough that he could make it into the conference room. Thankfully he had been carrying his laptop and some folders and he'd hidden behind those long enough to sit down.

John, the bastard, had sat right opposite Rodney so there was no way to distract himself and that had led to Rodney's current position of dying from sexual tension in the most boring meeting ever.

Not that Rodney could actually pay any attention to the proceedings, when all he could concentrate on was John's dilated eyes, the colour high on his cheeks and the way he licked his lips. Fortunately Elizabeth was used them not paying attention and had stopped trying to make them, so Rodney just hoped he didn't accidentally agree to anything imbecilic before he could escape.

Rodney tugged at his collar, trying to cool down a little, and then had to bite his lip against a pant for air as John squirmed slightly in his seat and settled deeper into it, his eyes glazing over.

Christ. John had just moved into that legs-spread sprawl he favoured and Rodney could picture it so easily it was like the table wasn't even there. He could picture it without John's uniform in the way as well, he knew exactly how those sinful panties looked wrapped around John's hips, barely concealing John's erection and clinging enough to display every detail anyway.

Rodney's own erection was so hard he ached and there was every probability he was going to die because there was no blood left to carry oxygen to his very important brain.

It was just as well that they were sat right at the back and that everyone else was paying attention to the presentations because John looked like an open invitation to debauchery and Rodney could feel he was flushed and probably looked completely undone. People would know something was going on if they looked, even if there was no way they could guess it was because of what John had on.

It suddenly hit him all over again that Rodney was the only one to know John was wearing something outrageously sexy under his uniform, the only one to share the secret, and he had to fake a coughing fit to cover the groan he couldn't help making.

John smirked at him but Rodney could see that John was breathing just as fast as Rodney, his thumb stroking the edge of the table over and over and when he licked his lips again and bit into the lower one it was all Rodney could do not to just pull him over the table and devour him. And if the meeting didn't end soon, he was going to, audience or not. His control could only stretch so far.

Luckily for their reputations, Elizabeth finally called a halt and Rodney and John managed to pull themselves together enough to nod in response to her leaving, and to wave off Rodney's subordinates.

"We need to go somewhere with a bed. Right now," Rodney ground out as soon as the last straggler was gone

John laughed shakily and Rodney could see his hands were clenched white-knuckled on the chair arms. "I'm not sure I can walk," he said in a husky voice and Rodney shivered.

"Sheppard, if you don't get moving I'm going to fuck you right over this table," he said and John's eyes went wide as he gasped.

"That's really not helping," John said in a choked voice. Rodney had to close his eyes and just breathe for a while because he looked and sounded like pure sex and Rodney really didn't want to come in his pants in the conference room. He'd never be able to concentrate in there again if he did for a start.

"Okay," he said and swallowed hard before he could continue, "there's a transporter just around the corner and my room's closer at the other end. We can make it."

"Right," John said and after a minute Rodney heard his chair scrape back and opened his eyes in time to see John hightail it out of the room. Since Rodney wore his pants tighter than John did, it took him another minute to be able to move properly and then he scooped up his stuff and made for the transporter.

John was leaning on the wall opposite the controls when he got there, looking like it was the only thing holding him up, and Rodney wondered if he looked as wrecked. He couldn't resist moving towards John after the doors had closed and sliding his hand into the waistband, making John groan, and Rodney groaned loudly as well when his fingertips brushed along slightly-scratchy lace.

"Now, now, go now," John chanted and Rodney jerked away and hit their destination, and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out again as they exited in the living quarters.

As soon as they were inside Rodney's room, John started stripping, throwing things aside as he moved to the bed and Rodney was right behind him. His control finally broke when John shoved his pants down over his hips to reveal the panties and Rodney surged forward, boxers still on, spun John around and kissed him. It was deep and wet and messy and the relief of being able to touch at last made Rodney sob into it even as his hands squeezed and stroked greedily over John's ass in the soft material and John rubbed up against him, shoving Rodney's boxers out of the way at the same time so he could feel John and the panties against his skin.

When John pulled away his eyes were wild and he was panting. "God," he said, and then, "like this," and he turned round and bent over to rest his hands on the bed, feet wide apart. Rodney gulped down air desperately and grabbed John's hips, his hands pale against the black covering John's upturned ass. He kicked his boxers off his ankles and stepped in, sliding his cock between John's cheeks and rocking, feeling the silky friction from the cloth and John's heat, watching a drop of pre-come fall onto the lace strip and clutching hard to keep his balance as John's hips bucked beneath him and John moaned.

"You're killing me here," Rodney said, rocking again because he couldn't help it and John laughed around a gasp.

"I'm killing you? Oh, that feels… fuck Rodney, just fuck me already," he said and Rodney very nearly came right then.

"Shut up, shut up," he said and he forced himself to let go long enough to find and roll on a condom and grab the lube.

He pulled John's panties down to just below his ass, the lace stretching across his spread thighs and the picture was too much to resist. Rodney pulled John's cheeks apart with his thumbs, leaned in and licked soft and wet across his hole, and kept licking until John's legs were shaking and he was making broken whimpering noises. And then Rodney really couldn't wait any longer so he slid two slick fingers right inside John, swapped them for his cock as fast as he dared and pressed in, almost crying at the feel of tight, tight heat around him.

John cried out and clenched down and Rodney froze in place, worried he'd gone too fast, but John grabbed desperately at Rodney's hip with one hand and shoved his hips back, taking Rodney all the way in with one fast stroke and Rodney could feel the panties brush against his balls and it was too much. His first thrust nearly pushed John off his feet but John dropped his arm back to the bed to brace himself and pushed back, and that was it, Rodney was gone, completely broken. All he could do was keep moving, fucking hard and fast and perfect, so perfect.

He didn't even have the breath to yell the way John was on every thrust inwards, but then John bucked wildly beneath him, going silent as he spasmed tightly around Rodney and suddenly it was Rodney shouting instead, coming too with one last thrust that sent his whole body into meltdown.

When his brain rebooted itself, he was collapsed against John's back and they were both panting and shaking. John fell forward onto the bed as soon as Rodney pulled out and Rodney used the last tiny bit of strength he had left to clean them both up before he let himself do the same. He slid John's panties all the way off last and placed them carefully on the nightstand to get washed later.

When he turned back, John was watching him sleepily and looking amused and Rodney just grinned smugly and settled more comfortably against John's side, watching him smirk in response and start to doze off.

A successful experiment all around. They'd have to do it again sometime.


End file.
